Destinos
by dreamerth3
Summary: Porque a perfeição é a união de duas almas que se completam…e a felicidade está no que nos faz sentir o verdadeiro sentido da palavra Amor… OneShot [Gaara x Naruto][Slash]


**N/a: **Eu já vou adiantada a ler o Manga de Naruto, mas esta Fiction **não contem Spoilers** deste. Por isso estão à vontade para ler, quem gostar claro. Quem viu os episódios de Naruto pelo menos até ao episódio 80, ou seja o funeral do 3rd Hokage, pode ler a Fiction sem problemas nenhuns… pelo sumário exterior já se aperceberam que é uma Fiction **Yaoi…Slash**, é que eu não costumo avisar aqui nas N/a's, porque aviso sempre lá fora! Bom, espero que gostem do que eu escrevi…

**Destinos**

**Sumário: **Porque a perfeição é a união de duas almas que se completam…e a felicidade está no que nos faz sentir o verdadeiro sentido da palavra Amor… (Slash) (Gaara x Naruto).

Estava deitado na cama do seu enorme quarto. A vila estava calma e a noite também. Mesmo sendo um deserto, por vezes fazia muito frio durante a noite. No entanto ele não se preocupava com esses calafrios. A sua cabeça só conseguia pensar no que acontecera à tempos atrás, no seu ultimo confronto, a sua ultima batalha…nunca ninguém tinha conseguido derrotá-lo, derrotar o monstro que vivia dentro dele, pelo menos acalma-lo. Só ele…apenas ele…

_Não! Não te aproximes de mim… _

_O sofrimento de estar na solidão, não se compara a outra coisa certo? Esse teu sentimento, porque será? Mas eu entendo-o muito bem. Só que para mim, pessoas importantes…eu já as consegui, as minhas pessoas importantes. Não deixarei que os magoem…_

_Porquê? Porque é que fazes tanto pelos outros? _

_Eles salvaram-me do inferno, da solidão…são eles que reconhecem a minha existência, são todos importantes…_

Só se conseguia lembrar desse episódio, daqueles olhos azul céu com uma enorme tristeza. Se as pessoas importantes para eram aquelas que o reconheciam e que reconheceram a sua existência, então aquela pessoa, dona daqueles olhos e daquele sentimento, era uma pessoa importante para ele…se não… mais do que isso…

"Uzumaki…Naruto…"

-----

"Naruto, onde está o Sasuke-kun?"

"Não sei Sakura, provavelmente á tua procura também…" – disse o loiro enquanto acabava de comer o seu almoço.

Sasuke tinha finalmente correspondido aos sentimentos de Sakura, numa festa que se dera em Konoha dias antes. Naruto não sabia sinceramente se ficara triste ou feliz, não teve emoções. Kakashi era a sua companhia nos momentos mais íntimos que Sasuke e Sakura tiravam de vez em quando. Mas o professor também ligava mais ao livro do que ao que o loiro pudesse dizer.

"Vou dar uma volta…" – anunciou Naruto saindo de perto da sua equipa e caminhando por entre os bosques.

Caminhou durante várias horas até parar no lugar onde tempos antes tinha lutado com Gaara. As marcas profundas da batalha, ainda eram notadas no chão, o buraco que a espada do Sapo tinha feito continuava profundo e o caminho que ele tinha feito a rastejar ainda tinha a marca.

**Hitomi tojita mama nami no oto wo kiite ita hitori**

_Eu fecho os meus olhos e ouço o som das ondas solitárias_

**Kimi ga daisuki desu tte...ienakatta kotoba sotto sotto tsubuyaita**

_E sossegadamente, suspiro suspiro as palavras que não consegui dizer - que eu te amo_

Era impossível para ele explicar o porque, de que todo o tempo em que não tinha nada para fazer os seus passos levavam-no até aquele lugar. Onde um dia tinha entrado num confronto com alguém tão igual a ele, alguém a quem ele podia dizer, "eu percebo-te perfeitamente…" e alguém que também o entendia.

"O que será que andas a fazer Gaara?"

-----

Caminhava pelas ruas do deserto que era a sua vila. Caminhava até a um lugar que ele pessoalmente gostava. Mesmo sendo um deserto havia uma margem que levava ao oceano. Sentou-se numa rocha e ficou a olhar fixamente para o horizonte que em breve iria levar o sol e trazer a lua, iria começar mais uma noite em que ele simplesmente se ia lembrar daqueles olhos azuis e do dono deles…

**Umi no mukou ga mitai to itte**

_Tu olhas fixamente para o céu_

**Sora wo miageta kimi no hitomi ni**

_Tu querias ver o outro lado do oceano_

**Itsu kara darou koi wo shite ita**

_Quanto tempo estive eu apaixonado por esses olhos_

**Kataomoi da to iikikasete?**

_A dizer a mim próprio que era só uma miragem?_

_Em que estás a pensar Gaara? – Perguntou-lhe Temari vendo Gaara tão pensativo. _

_No que é o amor… acho que finalmente encontrei um… _

_Sério? Que bom Gaara, quem é a pessoa que te roubou o coração? – Perguntou ela imaginado quem seria, Gaara não era discreto em relação a isso. _

_Uzumaki Naruto, o que pensas dele? – Perguntou o ruivo olhando para a irmã que o olhava com um sorriso sincero. _

_Acho que ele é a pessoa perfeita para ti mano, quem melhor do que ele para te corresponder e te compreender? Acho que deves lutar por ele, lutar no sentido de conquistar-lhe o coração. _

_E como faço isso? _

_Sendo tu próprio, mostrando-lhe os sentimentos que tens por ele… _

_Talvez faça isso, da próxima vez que o vir… _

Relembrou uma conversa que tivera alguns meses antes com a sua irmã. Ela tinha razão, mas a próxima vez parecia cada vez mais longe.

-----

A noite tinha chegado, trazendo com ela mais um momento de solidão. Não foi para casa, deixando-se ficar ainda ali deitado, perto de uma árvore a olhar o céu em aberto. A rever nele a batalha e os momentos passados com Gaara.

"Se a alma existe, a minha é tua e de mais ninguém…" – murmurou com um sorriso.

**Nanimo kowakunai to waratta kimi no senaka ga itsuka**

_O teu sorriso, a dizer-me que tu não receavas nada_

**Mienai hodo hanarete umi wo tobikoetemo**

_Um dia a tua volta estará muito longe para se ver_

**Kitto kitto wasurenai...**

_Mesmo que voes para lá do mar, eu tenho a certeza que não te vou esquecer..._

Adormeceu ali. Entrando num mundo onde apenas pessoas como ele e Gaara existiam, pessoas que naquele sonho viviam felizes e sem ninguém atrás delas a gritarem "monstro" ou "morre". Onde tudo era perfeito e onde ele e Gaara caminhavam juntos pelo único caminho que o destino lhes traçava.

-----

Gaara preparava-se para ir até Konoha. Tinha informado Tsunade que chegaria mais ou menos depois da hora do almoço. Os irmãos mais velhos dele iriam ficar em casa a cuidar das coisas por Gaara.

"Boas sorte Gaara…espero que corra tudo bem" – disse Temari despedindo-se do irmão mais novo com um beijo na testa.

"Obrigado Temari…"

-----

Tinha acordado e voltado para casa, prometendo ao vento voltar mais tarde. Tomou um banho demorado e vestiu-se, saindo horas mais tarde para a presença de Tsunade. Esta informou-o que Kakashi, Sasuke e Sakura tinham partido numa missão e que voltariam dias depois, mas que ele ficara em Konoha por não estar a tempo e horas no local certo. E que isso lhe serviria de castigo por falhas nos compromissos

"Tudo bem, prefiro mesmo ficar em casa…" – disse o jovem quando saiu do escritório. Tsunade ficou admirada com tanta calma e paz vindas de Naruto, numa situação normal ele iria refilar, chorar, correr, gritar…mas não, ele permanecia calmo e sorridente.

Caminhou até á porta de saída da vila, ia treinar para as montanhas já que não tinha muito para fazer em casa. Quando parou no meio do caminho ao ver Gaara entrar devagar na sua direcção.

**Kimi wo suki ni natte koi no nigasa shitta**

_Foi por te começar a amar, que me apercebi que o amor podia ser melhor  
_

**Dareka no tame ni namida nagaseru nante hajimete datta**

_E foi a primeira vez que eu chorei por alguém_

"Uzumaki Naruto, finalmente te vejo mais uma vez…" – disse Gaara parando frente a ele.

"Gaara, que saudades, já não te via desde a nossa batalha, como estás?" – era estranho falar com ele tão bem, se desde a última conversa deles tinha sido entre porrada e confrontos.

"Acho que estou bem…"

"Chamam-se só Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto é muito formal, e não precisas de dizer isso assim."

"Tudo bem, Naruto." – Disse Gaara rindo-se. Naruto ficou admirado, Gaara estava a rir-se? Só podia ser um sonho.

"E então, o que te trás de novo a Konoha?" – perguntou Naruto enquanto caminhavam por entre os bosques.

"Tu." – Disse Gaara. Naruto olhou fixamente para o jovem ruivo ao seu lado.

"Como? Eu sou o motivo da tua volta a Konoha?" – o que mais o podia deixar feliz? Só faltava a morte da Akatsuki e de Orochimaru.

"Sim, senti saudades tuas…" – disse Gaara sentindo-se envergonhado, pela primeira vez na sua vida.

"Eu também senti saudades tuas…nem imaginas as que senti…pensei no que farias depois daquele momento entre nós…"

"Sabes que foste o responsável pela minha mudança…"

"Fico feliz em saber isso…sentes-te melhor agora né?"

Gaara aproximou-se de Naruto e beijou-o. A principio um beijo tímido e de iniciantes, mas coisas destas aprendem-se depressa e passado algum tempo entre beijos tímidos, os dois já se encontravam num maravilhoso beijo apaixonado. Quem os visse naquele momento diria de certeza que se tinham acabado de unir duas almas gémeas. Um momento perfeito, um beijo único e duas pessoas que se pertenciam.

"Agora sinto-me melhor…" – disse Gaara olhando para os olhos de Naruto, olhos esses que mostravam agora felicidade e ansiedade.

**Omoide ni dekinai**

_Não posso tornar o meu primeiro amor numa simples memória_

"Sabes que eu sempre tive á espera deste momento…" – disse Naruto deixando-se levar pelos braços de Gaara.

"Perfeitamente, deve ter sido tanto quanto eu…" – respondeu o outro dando um abraço forte no loiro.

"Eu posso exactamente dizer que te amo, é isso que eu sinto…"

"Eu aprendi o que era amar através de ti, por isso se amar uma pessoa é querer estar com ela para sempre, poder beija-la quando me apetecer, faze-la feliz, vê-la sorrir, concretizar todos os seus sonhos, então eu amo-te…"

"Conheces este lugar?" – perguntou Naruto olhando em volta para aquele lugar, mais uma das mil vezes que olhara antes. Gaara ficou a pensar e depois sorriu.

"Impossível esquecer…" – disse o ruivo lembrando-se novamente do final do confronto entre os dois.

"Vai ficar sempre marcado…este chão, estas marcas…acho que mostram o nosso amor…" – disse Naruto passando a mão pelo lugar onde Gaara caíra exausto.

"Um amor que vai durar para sempre…"

"És perfeito…" – disse novamente Naruto passando as mãos pelo rosto quente de Gaara.

"Se sou foi porque te encontrei, pois sem ti de certeza que eu era apenas um assassino inútil e sem razões para viver, sem saber para que servia a sua existência."

"Mas não és nada disso, e tu existes para me completar, pois percebi que sem ti sou incompleto."

"Vamos ficar juntos para sempre?"

"Se depender de mim, sim…"

Naruto e Gaara beijaram-se mais uma vez, e depois mais uma vez. Não souberam quantas vezes repetiram aquele gesto, mas a cada vez que recomeçavam, o amor deles crescia cada vez mais.

-----

"QUÊ?.!" – o grito de Sasuke e de Sakura fez-se ouvir em quase toda a vila.

"Vais mesmo partir Naruto?" – perguntou Sasuke aflito.

"Sim, vou morar com o Gaara para o Deserto, mas sempre que precisarem de mim podem chamar-me…" – disse Naruto sorrindo. Kakashi sorriu também, se Naruto estava feliz, então não ia pedir ao seu aluno para ficar.

"Mas é para nos vires visitar sempre, entendeste Uzumaki Naruto? Se não vieres eu vou até lá e rebento-te!" – disse Sakura fazendo cara de má. Naruto apenas se escondeu atrás de Gaara e abanou a cabeça num sim.

"Bem, está na hora de me ir embora. Adeus meus amigos…vocês tratem de ir lá também…"

"Ok."

Gaara acenou apenas e depois de passarem os portões, os dois jovens deram as mãos. Sasuke e o resto que tinha sobrado da equipa 7 apenas ficou a vê-los partir, não sabia porque ou o que era aquilo, mas Sasuke queria que Naruto tivesse ficado, não entendia o porquê. Sakura deu-lhe a mão e ele fingiu sorrir, tinha que encarar a realidade, Naruto e Gaara eram almas gémeas, a perfeição de duas almas que se mereciam e era um com o outro que seriam sempre completos.

-----

**N/a:** Prontinho, mais uma que termina, mas das únicas que me marca profundamente. Eu simplesmente dei tudo por esta Fiction, acho que merece ser vista de boa forma. Cada um é livre de dar a sua opinião, mas agradecia que não viesse com **Flames** para aqui, pelo menos para esta, que é, na minha opinião, a melhor que eu já fiz até hoje. Mas, claro, isto é só a minha opinião.

Dedicada a todas as fãs deste Paring!

**Musica utilizada:** Omoide ni dekinai – Yunha

**Nina-chan**


End file.
